1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a backlight apparatus and a display apparatus having the same, and more particular, to a backlight apparatus having an improved structure to uniformly supply light source to a display panel, and a display apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus includes a display panel composed of liquid crystal panels is configured to display a screen, and a backlight is configured to supply light to the display panel.
The backlight includes a light source, and a light guide plate configured to guide light, which is received from the light source, towards the display panel. The light guide plate refracts, reflects, and scatters light received from the light source and guides the light to the display panel.
However, in this process, light reflected from the light source may be nonuniformly scattered. Therefore, a bright line may be generated on the display panel and light efficiency may be decreased.